You're not lonesome
by Harucchi
Summary: Sakura hat Depressionen und denkt sogar daran Selbstmord zu begehen... Thema: Ijime
1. At night, when the stars shine

**You're not lonesome...**

_...I'm always by your side!_

By: DatMing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

**

* * *

**

**At night, when the stars shine...**

Das rosahaarige Mädchen stand auf einer Klippe, sie schaute aufs Meer hinaus. Sachte spielte der Wind mit ihren Haaren und wehte einige Strähnen ins Gesicht. Unterhalb der Klippe tobte das Meer und doch war es nicht stürmisch, nur ein leichtes Lüftchen war zu spüren. Und am Horizont konnte man die Sonne sehen, die langsam rotorange unterging. Bald würde der Mond erscheinen und all die kleinen Sterne, die Sakura als Kind so sehr liebte.

Doch all das kümmerte sie zur Zeit nicht, sie stand einfach nur da und schaute mit trübem Blick gerade aus, so als wäre sie hypnotisiert.

Ihr war kalt und sie zitterte, kein Wunder, trug Sakura doch nur ein dünnes, schwarzes Kleid. Und barfuss, wie sie war, stand sie auf kaltem Gestein, dass noch vor einigen Sekunden von der Sonne erwärmt worden war.

Mit den Händen rieb sie ihre Oberarme, aber die Wärme hielt nicht lange an, so lies sie es bleiben. Es war doch sowieso egal ob ihr nun warm oder kalt war, jedenfalls würde das nichts an ihrer Stimmung ändern. Nichts könnte das...

Ihr ging es einfach nur dreckig und das nicht erst seit kurzem. Schon lange war sie deprimiert, fühlte sich unwohl und einsam. Durch ihre Freunde hatte sie es bis jetzt noch aushalten können, aber die Einsamkeit überkam sie immer mehr und mehr. Es schmerzte und war kaum auszuhalten. Doch was sollte Sakura machen, sie fand einfach keine Lösung...

Stumme Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über Sakuras Wangen und sie machte auch keine Anstallten die Tränen wegzuwischen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr immer gesagt, sie solle ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen und einfach weinen, wenn ihr danach zu Mute war. Und auch, dass sie immer zu ihr kommen konnte, wenn sie ein Problem hätte. Nie sollte man es in sich hinein fressen, sondern mit jemandem darüber reden...

Jedoch war dies leichter gesagt als getan, vor allem da ihre Mutter nicht mehr auf der Erde verweilte. Natürlich könnte sie mit anderen darüber reden, aber Sakura konnte es einfach nicht. Wenn sie es noch nicht mal ihrer Mutter erzählte...

Und nun da sie bereit wäre es ihrer Mutter zu erzählen, ging sie einfach fort und lies Sakura allein zurück. Mit all ihren Sorgen und Problemen, ihrer Einsamkeit...

Sie fraß Sakura von innen auf und Sakura war sich sicher, dass sie es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Niemand kann der Einsamkeit lange standhalten und doch hatte sie es 5 Jahre geschafft. Dass müsste man sich mal vorstellen. Aber jeder zerbricht irgendwann daran und wie gesagt, bei Sakura war bald das Limit erreicht.

_Aber was wäre denn dann?_

Schon jetzt lebte sie einfach nur daher und wünschte sich den Tag schnell vorbei.

Würde sie dann überhaupt noch leben?

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie wäre eine leblose Puppe, eingeschlossen in ihrer Wohnung, dann gäbe es wirklich kein Entkommen mehr. Wenn das ihre Bestimmung sein soll, wäre sie lieber tot, als dass sie so leben müsste. Wer will das schon?

Langsam fiel ihr Blick auf die Brandung, auf die immer noch das Meer einschlug.

Der Wind hatte seit einiger Zeit an Stärke zugenommen, was das Meer nur noch wilder machte. Und da sah sie es klar vor ihren Augen.

_Vielleicht sollte sie sich einfach von dieser Klippe stürzen!_

Dann wären all ihre Probleme beseitigt und sie wäre nicht mehr der Einsamkeit ausgeliefert.

Wahrscheinlich würde sie einige Menschen sogar damit glücklich machen, sie grummelte. Nein, diesen Gefallen wollte Sakura ihnen eigentlich nicht tun...

_Aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit Freiheit zu erlangen..._

Jedenfalls fiel ihr keine ein und auch ihre Freunde waren ratlos.

Überall hatte man Sakura hingeschleppt, in die Karaoke Bar, in den Vergnügungspark und andere Orte. Am Anfang half es, aber es nahm stetig ab, bis es nichts mehr brachte. Es war zum verzweifeln. Also blieb dem Mädchen wirklich nur diese eine Möglichkeit.

Allerdings kam auch die Frage auf, ob sie es überhaupt schafft. Sie will nicht, dass ihr erster Versuch schief geht, denn dann würde sie es garantiert nicht noch einmal versuchen. Zu viel Angst hätte sie wieder etwas falsch zu machen und sich nicht überwinden zu können.

Dazu kam der Schmerz der Wunden, wenn es zu welchen käme. Und sie wollte nicht noch mehr leiden.

Sakura schaute wieder zum Horizont. Ihre Tränen waren getrocknet und ein entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck zierte ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.

**Sie würde es versuchen!**

_to be continued..._

* * *

I hope you like it! 


	2. Sometimes, miracles happen

**You're not lonesome...**

_...I'm always by your side!_

By: DatMing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

* * *

**Sometimes, miracles happen...**

-The next day-

Es war 7 Uhr in der Früh. Die Sonne schien bereits am Himmel und kitzelte Sakuras Nase. Diese drehte sich jedoch einfach um und schlief selig weiter. Aber als ihr Wecker plötzlich erklang, wälzte sie sich hin und her und hielt das Kissen über den Kopf, was jedoch auch nicht half. Erbarmungslos klingelte der Wecker mit seinem schrillen Ton in ihren Ohren weiter. Mühselig bewegte sich ihre Hand langsam zum Wecker, um dann doch wieder schlaff herunter zu fallen. Sakura war einfach noch zu müde und kraftlos.  
Nach zehn weiteren Minuten hörte man den Wecker immer noch, bis sie sich aufrappelte und den Wecker mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand schleuderte.  
„Scheiß Teil...", murmelte sie schlaftrunken, stand auf und zog sich erst einmal um.

Als sie in die Küche kam, wurde ihr Blick traurig. Normalerweise hätte ihr Mutter sie nun mit einem warmen Lächeln begrüßt und das fertige Frühstück stände bereits auf dem Tisch. Doch dem war nicht so und würde auch nie mehr sein. Sakura konnte sich nur schwer daran gewöhnen, vor allem musste sie nun früher aufstehen, damit sie vorher noch etwas essen konnte. Heute jedoch, hatte sie zu lange geschlafen und das Frühstück musste somit ausfallen. Also verließ sie ihre Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule.

Draußen wartete bereits die Sonne und schien auf Sakura herab. Es war herrlich, keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen und es würde den ganzen Tag über so schön bleiben. Aber Sakura konnte sich kein Bisschen darüber freuen, musste sie doch heute in die Schule, oder besser gesagt, in die ‚Hölle'. Eigentlich ist es ja ganz normal für einen Schüler nicht zur Schule zu wollen, es ist ihnen einfach zu langweilig und vor allem die Arbeiten nerven. Aber Sakura mochte es schon immer neues dazu zulernen und auch Arbeiten waren für sie kein Problem. Sie würde jeden Tag mit Freude dort hingehen, wären da nicht ihre Mitschüler...

Derweilen hatte Sakura das Schulgelände der ‚Konoha High' erreicht. Da sich niemand weiteres auf dem Schulgelände befand, schlussfolgerte sie, dass sie sich ruhig etwas mehr Zeit hätte lassen können. Und nun wartete sie also am Eingang auf ihren einzigsten Freund an dieser Schule. Richtig, sie hatte hier nur einen Menschen der sie akzeptierte, ein wirklich glücklicher Zufall. Denn er war der Anführer der beliebtesten ‚Boys-Clique' dieser Schule. „Kyoshô-Sama" wurde er von vielen genannt, aber für sie war er einfach nur ‚Kitsune', ihr bester Freund.

Vor ungefähr vier Jahren hatte sie ihn kennen gelernt. Damals war sie gerade in einer sehr depressiven Phase, denn ihr damaliger bester Freund war weggezogen und sie fühlte sich im Stich gelassen. Um sich ein wenig abzulenken surfte sie im Internet und fand dabei die Anime/Manga-Site „Animexx". Hoch erfreut die Seite gefunden zu haben, meldete sie sich dort, mit dem Nicknamen „CherryBlossom", an. Jedoch fand sie sich nicht so gut zurecht und so erstellte sie einen neuen Thread, um einige Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen. ‚Kitsune' war der erste, der ihr antwortete und alle Probleme löste. Schnell schlossen sie Freundschaft, nachdem sie bemerkt hatten, dass sie den gleichen Lieblingsmanga hatten: **Narito**!

Darauf folgten Treffen auf Conventions und gemeinsame Cosplay-Auftritte. Sie sprachen jeden Tag über MSN miteinander und konnten sich ein Leben ohne den anderen gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Sakura hatte sehr viel Spaß, konnte lachen und sich frei fühlen. Er lies sie einfach all ihre Sorgen vergessen. Sie hätte nie geglaubt eine so gute Freundschaft über das Internet zu finden, vor allem in so kurzer Zeit und es ist eigentlich sehr unpersönlich. Für sie war es das _Paradies_!

Noch unglaublicher war aber, als nach einem halben Jahr folgendes passierte:

-Fashback-

_Sakura saß wie immer auf der Bank unter dem ältesten Baum des Schulgeländes. Sie hatte einen Manga, mit dem Titel „Narito", in der Hand und war sichtlich vertieft am lesen. Deshalb bemerkte sie auch nicht die Clique, die auf sie zugeschritten kam. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr der Manga aus den Händen gerissen und, nachdem sie kurz den Titel betrachteten, weggeschmissen. Zum Bedauern von Sakura landete er in einer Pfütze._

„_Du liest ja immer noch diesen Dreck!", donnerte die Stimme eines Mädchens, dass langes blondes Haar besaß, welches ihr bis zur Taille ging. Sie hieß Ino und war die Anführerin der Gruppe. Neben ihr standen noch 3 weitere Mädchen. Temari hatte ihre blonden Haare zu 4 Zöpfen gebunden, die ihr wild vom Kopf abstanden. Von den nachfolgenden kannte sie die Namen nicht. Die Eine trug ihr braunes Haar offen, es war schulterlang mit einem Seitenscheitel. Und die hellblauen Haare der Letzten im Bunde waren zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten._

_Sakura beachtete sie gar nicht und wollte ihren Manga wiederholen. Doch gerade als sie aufstand, schubste Ino sie zurück auf die Bank. Herablassend schaute die Clique sie an und warteten auf eine Antwort. Aber Sakura sagte nichts und schaute sie auch nicht an, als wären sie überhaupt nicht da.  
Plötzlich ergriff Ino ihr Kinn und richtete Sakuras Kopf so aus, dass sie die Mädchen ansehen musste. Und es gefiel ihnen überhaupt nicht **wie **Sakura sie ansah, purer Hass war in ihren Augen zu lesen. _

_„Was fällt dir ein uns so anzusehen!", fragte Temari empört und schlug ihr ins Gesicht._ _Unbeeindruckt davon verharrte Sakuras Kopf kurz in einer zur Seite schauenden Lage und drehte ihn dann langsam wieder zurück. Ihre Wange war Rot und wurde langsam dicker. Es tat auch weh, aber Sakura hatte schon einige, schmerzvollere Schläge einstecken müssen. Daraufhin pinnte das braunhaarige Mädchen sie an die Bank, so dass sie nicht fliehen konnte._

„_Ich sehe, du hast anscheinend noch nicht genug!", meinte Ino und lies ihre Knöchel knacken. Doch bevor sie zuschlagen konnte, sprach sie plötzlich jemand von hinten an: „Was macht ihr da!"  
__Überrascht schauten alle nach hinten um schließlich einen gut gebauten, blonden Jungen vorzufinden. Ino lies sofort von Sakura ab und schrie entzückt auf. Sofort hing sie sich an seinen Arm und erklärte ihm, was vor ging: „Ach, wir geben diesem Mädchen nur einen kleine Lektion, nichts weiter." _

„_So so, eine kleine Lektion...", sprach er verärgert, „für mich sieht das eher wie verprügeln aus!"  
__Die Mädchen erschraken, sie hätten nicht erwartet, dass er verärgert darüber wär, sondern es eher amüsant fand. Ino erschauderte und lies von ihm ab, auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass er noch böser auf sie wurde. Deswegen ergriff die Blonde die Initiative und versuchte sich und die Clique zu verteidigen: „Sei doch nicht böse. Dafür gibt es auch einen Grund!"  
__Bevor Ino überhaupt registriert hatte, was sie eigentlich gerade von sich gegeben hatte, war sie auch schon in großen Schwierigkeiten. Der Blonde glaubte ihr nicht. Wieso denn auch? Es war doch offensichtlich, dass die Gruppe angefangen hatte, denn er hatte die ganze Sache von Anfang an mitangesehen. Er hasste Leute, wie Ino und die Clique, die sich an Schwächeren ausließen._

„_Du bist eine schreckliche Lügnerin!", sagte er nur erbost, schob Ino beiseite und ging geraden Weges auf Sakura zu, „verschwindet nun!" Das lies sich die Clique nicht zweimal sagen und war auch schon verschwunden.  
Sakura war total von der Rolle, hätte sie es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, würde sie es nicht glauben. Aber es stimmte und sie konnte ihn nur, mit vor erstaunen geöffnetem Mund, anstarren. Vor ihr stand doch tatsächlich „Kyoshô-Sama", der beliebteste Junge der Schule! Noch nie hatte sie ihn persönlich gesehen und die anderen für verrückt erklärt, ihn so zu verehren, aber wo sie ihn nun direkt vor sich stehen hatte... er sah wirklich heiß aus und war auch gut gebaut, das musste sie schon zugeben._

_Irgendwann schüttelte sie schließlich den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können. Und dann bemerkte sie erst, wie nah er ihr eigentlich wirklich war. Er hatte sich zur ihr herunter gebeugt und ihre Nasen berührten sich fasst schon. Instinktiv sah er ihr in die Augen und grinste sie mit seinem Fuchsgrinsen an. Und dieses Grinsen kam ihr auf anhieb bekannt vor, nur woher wusste sie nicht._

_„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er plötzlich, womit Sakura nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie nickte einfach nur und schaute weiterhin in seine Augen. Sie waren wunderschön, azurblau und so tief wie das Meer. Man konnte einfach in ihnen versinken und stundenlang so verharren. Bedauerlicherweise stellte er sich wieder gerade hin, steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und grinste breit: „Das ist schön!"_

_„Wieso... hast du mir geholfen...?", fragte Sakura leise und schaute auf ihre Hände, die sich auf ihrem Schoß befanden. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass jemand mitbekommen hatte, was vorging. Der Junge war etwas verdutzt von der Frage, fing sich dann aber wieder und meinte: „Wieso sollte ich denn nicht...", er hielt kurz inne und schlug sich die flache Hand an die Stirn, „ach ja!" Er hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen zu sagen, wer er eigentlich war. Immerhin hatte er zur Zeit eine andere Frisur, außerdem kannte sie ihn ja nur mit gefärbten Haaren und auch seine Wangenstriche waren nie zu sehen._

_„Sorry, hab ich gar nicht dran gedacht!", entschuldigte er und kratzte sich peinlich berührt am Kopf, „ich bin's, Kitsune!" Schockierender ging es gar nicht und Sakura schaute ihn nur perplex an. Wollte er sie veralbern?  
„NAAAANIII!", sie sprang auf und umarmte ihn stürmisch, hätte sie das doch nur schon vorher gewusst. Doch urplötzlich schlug ihre Stimmung um und er wurde mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Hauswand geschleudert. Zum Glück bekam er nur ein paar Kratzer und war etwas benommen._

_„Warum hast du das denn nicht schon viel eher gesagt!", rief sie aufgebracht.  
Schwankend stand der Blonde auf und setzte sich auf die Bank. Das war ein ganz schön kräftiger Schlag gewesen, er war noch ziemlich benommen und sein Kopf schmerzte. Er konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, als er zum ersten Mal solch einen Schlag von ihr abbekommen hatte. Es war nicht mal Absicht gewesen, eigentlich hatte sie jemand anderen treffen wollen und der Schlag war sogar noch um einiges Härter gewesen._

_Jedenfalls ging es Kitsune nach einiger Zeit wieder besser und antwortete schließlich: „Weil ich das vielleicht auch erst grad herausgefunden habe?" Das erklärte natürlich alles. Während dessen hatte sich Sakura neben ihm auf die Bank gesetzt und lächelte entschuldigend: „Aso... gomen! Es ist mal wieder mit mir durchgegangen."  
„Schon okay", lachte er, „ bin abgehärtet."_

_Sie freute sich wirklich sehr, dass er auf die gleiche Schule ging. Somit hatte sie hier endlich einen Freund und auch noch ihren Besten. Sie wusste zwar nicht was sie für ihn war, aber sie empfand es als das und hoffte er dachte genauso. Vielleicht kämen sie später sogar in die gleiche Klasse, das wäre einfach nur super. Es war zwar schon Segen genug, dass er überhaupt auf dieser Schule war, aber beten durfte man jawohl noch, oder?_

_Und seit dem waren sie in den Pausen auch nicht mehr zu trennen!_

-Flashback Ende-

Völlig im Gedanken versunken, hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Die Uhr zeigte bereits 7 Uhr 50. Schleunigst betrat sie das Gebäude und stürmte in die Klasse, doch diese war wie leer gefegt. Hatten sie etwa ein naturwissenschaftliches Fach? In null Komma nichts rannte sie zu den entsprechenden Räumen, aber auch dort fand sie ihre Klasse nicht. Was war denn bloß los?

Frustriert verlies sie das Gebäude und lief in Richtung Sportplatz. Und dann traf es sie wie der Blitz oder besser gesagt, der Ball.

_to be continued..._

* * *

I hope you like it! 

Kleine Anmerkung:  
- "Narito" ist kein Tippfehler! Ich hab mir einfach mal die Freiheit genommen und die Namen etwas umgewandelt, weil es sonst etwas komisch wäre. XD  
- Kyoshô Großer Meister  
- wenn ihr die Steckbriefe lesen wollt, klickt auf den Link in meinem Steckbrief

Nebenbei, eine Funktion für Charakter Beschreibungen sollte hier auch mal dringend eingeführt werden...


End file.
